Obtaining images via cameras or cameras integrated within devices such as laptops, tablets, or mobile phones or the like is very common. For example, such devices may include a user facing camera, which may not have a corresponding light source (e.g., flash) for casting light on the user or other subjects of a scene during exposure. For example, such devices may also include a backside camera having an accompanying flash to cast light on the object or scene being photographed.
Providing an accompanying flash (e.g., an LED flash or the like) to the user facing camera may be mechanically difficult with current form factor of devices, particularly in mobile phones. Furthermore, such an accompanying flash to the user facing camera, if provided, may add additional cost and may not be visually appealing to users.
As such, existing techniques do not provide suitable exposure for subjects by a user or front facing camera. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to obtain aesthetically pleasing images in a variety of contexts becomes more widespread.